Serena's Wedding
by CastellaStar
Summary: Serena and Darien are finally getting married! But everything is going wrong! Read this story that was inspired by a younger, and might I mention insane (not really), brother.


The Wedding of Serena Which was a big mess because of horrible events and it ended up causing the destruction of the world and....  
  
  
  
People were talking excitedly in the pews of a beautiful cathedral. Bouquets of flowers decorated every window, and their perfume-like scent filled the air. Candles gave off a romantic light in the already dimly-lit sanctuary. Then, a song began to be played. Everyone became silent as men and women began walking down the center aisle. The men were dressed in tuxedos, and the women in beautiful gowns. A man, tall and handsome, with deep blue eyes, stood near an altar at the end of the aisle. He looked back at the people coming down, and smiled. It could be no other than Darien Shields. His eyes lit up as a beautiful woman dressed in white appeared at the doorway. Her golden hair remained in two buns..the trademark hairstyle of Serena Tsukino. She walked down the aisle, her blue eyes beaming. A young boy followed closely, holding the train of her dress. She stepped up to Darien....and suddenly gave a yelp! She looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming from her eyes. Everyone in the audience looked up at the ceiling, wondering what she was looking at. "Get..off...of...my...HAIR!!!!!!" screeched Serena. The little boy stepped closer. "What did you say, miss?" With a yelp, Serena bent back farther. She yelled out, "GET OFF OF MY HAIR!!!" A pik-pik-pik sound could soon be heard. Serena yelped at each noise. Finally, the little boy looked down, and realized he had been standing on her long hair. He quickly leaped off. Serena stood straight back up. As she straightened, there was a 'fluff' sound, and her head felt lighter. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she looked at Darien, who was staring at her, wide-eyed. He grabbed her shoulders. "Please don't cry, Buns! It looks nice! And it'll grow back." Sniffing, Serena forced her tears back. She glanced at the pile of hair and then turned to face the priest. "Er..are we ready?" asked the priest. "Y-yes," sniffed Serena. "Alright then.." The priest went on with the vows, looking up and down at Serena the entire time. Darien's eye began to twitch, as he watched this priest stare at Serena. "Now, exchange rings..." Another young boy came up, holding the pillow that held the wedding bands. The boy wrinkled his nose, and began to make small snuffing sounds. Then, with a small squawk, he sneezed all over the rings. Serena didn't notice, for she was too busy smiling at Darien. But DARIEN did. He glanced at the rings and then smiled weakly at Serena. "Er..Buns? Would you mind.." "What's wrong Darien? Aren't you going to put my ring on?" "Well, it's just." "Just what?" Serena looked down at that moment to see a glob of snot dangling on her ring. She stared at it for a very long time. Her face slowly began to redden with anger until she looked ready to explode. "Se-Ser-..." started Darien. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Serena. In her fury, she pulled out her eternal moon staff and hit the child on the head with it. She raised it up again, ready to start beating him with it. Then, the kid began to cry and his parents came to the rescue. The father and Serena began yelling at each other. Darien and Serena's parents began yelling and it soon became a giant ruckus. Serena ended up standing there in anger, yelling at no one. Ten, through the crowds, Ami and Setsuna squeezed their way to Serena. They both had very stern looks on their faces that did not go with their beautiful gowns. Ami had her mini-computer pulled out, and Setsuna was holding a gigantic book. "Princess!" exclaimed Setsuna. "You are in violation of Code 52381, Section F, Part 17, Lines U-W! 'In no way should a magical weapon EVER be used improperly in ANY way!' That rod is for channeling energy ONLY!" "You used it as a physical weapon!" explained Ami, who went on to say, "You will be charged for misuse of a magical, and not to mention, royal item! The punishment for that is..." Ami typed on her mini-computer. "243 years in prison as well as the cost for any damages on the weapon!!" they both chorused. Serena stared at them blankly for a moment, and then yelled out, "HOW'S THIS FOR MISUSE OF MAGICAL WEAPONS?!!!!" An explosion of light emitted from the rod as she aimed at Ami and Setsuna. When the light cleared, half of the cathedral was missing. Everything and everyone had become very silent. Clearing her throat, Serena turned to the priest. "Please continue." The priest was staring at her, mouth wide-open. He quickly closed it and said hoarsely, "You may kiss the bride.." Darien leaned over to kiss Serena as the priest muttered, "...and I'll take one too!" Before Darien could kiss her, Serena's eyes widened as she screeched. "STOP YOU!!!!" She pointed at a man who was ready to take a bit of icing off of the wedding cake, which could now be seen, because there was a big hole in the wall. The guy, in shock, fell face-first into the cake, ruining it completely. As everyone turned to look, the priest grabbed Serena and gave her a big kiss on the lips. Darien turned around in time to see this, and punched the priest full in the face. Meanwhile, Serena ran over to the man who had fallen into the cake. She picked up a chair, ready to throw it at him, but was interrupted by the cry... "NO!!!! SAILOR MOOOOON!!!!" cried all of the Sailor Scouts at once. Serena paused in mid-throw, and grumbled, "I hate it when they do that." Then she held the chair up as high as she could, prepared to throw it anyways. A flash of silver stopped her. "PRINCESS! STOP!!!" It was Sailor Saturn. She held her glaive in front of Serena. Serena's eyes widened and then she sighed. She took a step away from the glaive.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! Hotaru's glaive had caught on Serena's dress and tore most of the skirt off. With a squawk, Serena grabbed the glaive from Hotaru. The priest now guffawed at Serena, through a black eye and a bloody nose. "Serena..." started Darien, reaching towards her. "DON'T!!!" she screeched. "Or I'll.....I'll.." Looking at the glaive, she held it up higher. "I'll drop this!!" Everything became very quiet very suddenly. Nobody dared to make a move or a noise. The drop of the glaive meant the end of the world. Through the silence, a slight lapping noise could be heard. Serena's eye twitched as she slowly turned around. A baby kitten was licking the ruined cake. "YOU!!!" screeched Serena, and the kitten paused, watching her. "Mew?" "THAT'S IT!!!! I'M THROUGH WITH THIS WORLD AND I'M TAKING EVERYONE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!" Serena cackled evilly as she let go of the glaive and watched it slowly drop. And then...  
  
KABOOM!!!! 


End file.
